〘CylonAlliance〙 Wiki
]'' The Cylon Alliance is a ROBLOX Clan that was created in DD/MM/YYYY. At first, they had to adapt to a new Lore and make it more "original". While still retaining most of the Forerunners Characteristics, the CA lore is now really different from the Forerunner's and the population which was at first Forerunners are now Prometheans, following the legacy of the previous groups. 〘'History'〙 〘'The War of Ragnarak'〙Introduction Welcome to The Battle of Ragnarak, a new genre constructed by the Cyclon Alliance, a group made for a new genre of sci-fi. The species on the system of Ragnarak are called Gon. These Gon are humanoid species with a given ability of some kind. 'EVERY 'Gon has a power. These powers are not very powerful, simple powers, such as a little extra strength or just a bit of more speed than an average human. But some rare of the Gon have special abilities and strength that are more exciting, such as Void Fire and Enhanced Blaster Building. Two of the very rarest of Gon created a government as lords to conduct the powers of some of the Gon. The Gon that were more skilled than others were given a spot in the government. Others with common abilities were in the army. They started on the planet Xeanan, and most of the Gon grew up in the capital, Jol-Gwo. The name of the government protecting the citizens was called the Cyclon Alliance. This government was so powerful, they had the ability to create planets! Their governors chosen, when together, could make full planets. Although, it drains many shield energy to keep everything from floating away. They couldn't make planets day by day, but they could only make them in 1 Gon year, which is 5,000 years, meaning they had to wait long to create a planet according to law. Fortunately, Gons don't die from age, although, they get weaker when very old, such as 100,000 years, which make them age about from a 19 to 30 compared to humans. Many criminals roam, abusing their powers, which is the reason for the government. The war was started from a small army of the government and army of the Cyclon Alliance. The cause of this army is due to the law of the government having a bad idea, making a Cyclon high governor upset. The law was going to be to disable all citizen ships to ensure safety. In order for the citizens to move around planets, they needed to wait for a transport to pick them up every 30 years! They had to stay on a planet for 30 years, and if the planet had criminals hunting them, all they could do is report it to the army for them to handle it. The high governor, Velion Ode, was very rebellious and evil. In the army, a little more than half the troopers 'HATED '''him. For he would make them do impossible tasks if a governor did not do it. The only divisions that seemed to like him, however, were only three: The Mine Corps, The Heli Op Pilots, and the Ruby Patrol Squadron. Some of the Sapphire Patrol Squadron were alright with him, but some were very skeptical. This alliance was a good, pure alliance with no intention of harm. And then the starting battle started the war. Here are links to other pages related to this: The Cyclon Alliance (CA) Independant Army of The Just (IATJ) Category:Browse